


New Year's Eve

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>GoveBalls, NYE, hate!sex</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

It was almost midnight. Ed has been drinking for less than an hour but managed to get more drunk than anyone else in the room. He wasn’t in the mood to think about why he was doing this but the fact that he was still able to form thoughts like these was a sign that he wasn’t drunk enough yet.

Maybe it was the party. A fucking Parliament party. Whoever thought that to be a good idea must be retarded. Why would anyone want to spend an evening like this with people they hated? But when he looked around he saw people talking politely to each other, having a laugh, no tension of any kind.

Maybe it’s me, Ed thought. Maybe I’m damaged in a way. I still haven’t figured out why Andy isn’t talking to me. Fuck, where are the drinks?

Leaning against the wall and watching everyone be so cheerful didn’t exactly brighten his mood, especially, when he saw Andy laughing at someone else’s jokes and patting them on the back. Ed’s hand tightened around his glass. He wanted to punch someone.

Trust Michael fucking Gove to make every situation worse. Just when Ed was out in the corridor, contemplating which way would be the fastest to get home, Michael came towards Ed with a grin and two glasses. Hadn’t it been for the too small space, narrow walls making it almost impossible to turn around, Ed would’ve just walked away, not caring about politeness or anything else.

He didn’t hear what Michael said, just registered a smile and a glass being pushed into his other hand and a stream of words too fast to follow. Go away, Ed repeated over and over in his head like a spell. Go away or I’ll fucking punch you. But Michael, of course, was absolutely oblivious, mistaking Ed’s silence and glare for the result of the alcohol.

Ed tried to make his excuses and took a step forward but Michael took that as an invitation to walk alongside him for whatever reason. Ed had no idea why he would want to talk to him. Perhaps he just liked to talk.

It was too much though; all Ed wanted was to be left alone and when Michael was still talking when they turned around the corner of another corridor, empty and dark and so far away that they almost couldn’t hear the music from the party anymore, Ed pushed him against a wall and hissed “Shut up! Can’t you just shut up for a minute? Shut! Up!”

Michael looked at him a bit bewildered but cracked a smile “We’re in a bit of a state tonight, aren’t we.”

It took all of Ed’s willpower to not kick the living hell out of Michael right there and then. He jerked Michael’s tie upwards, tightening it until Michael’s smile faded and he started to choke. Pushing Michael into the wall, Ed let go and stared at him with clenched fists.

After half a minute of coughing Michael, bent forward, one hands resting on his upper leg, the other widening his tie, looked up at Ed “So angry”, he said, voice still strained but bemused, “could it have anything at all to do with your friend Bur – “

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Ed pushed him sideways and Michael hit the floor, knocking all the air out of his lungs. “If you say another word I’ll punch you.”, Ed told him. “After all, it might as well be your fault. Ever since he’s become Educa…”. His voice trailed off but Ed caught himself and glared down at Michael again “Just shut up!”

Michael just laughed “Do you honestly think I have anything to – “

The fist had been aimed at where his kidneys are and Ed was kneeling next to him, one hand firmly around Michael’s throat.

“Wouldn’t think I’d do it, did you” Ed growled and loosened the hand around the other man’s throat.

“That wasn’t a real punch. You are holding back. Angry but …afraid? “

Ed couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Michael was practically begging for it.

“Looks like you aren’t as easy to break as you look.” Ed answered and delivered a second, much harder blow to the same spot as before. Two could play that game. He moved onto Michael, holding his arms down with his knees, making sure to leave bruises. Michael cursed but looked at Ed with determination.

“Don’t think I’ll let you off easily. You followed me. You challenged me to this.” Ed told him.

He was unable to read Michael’s intentions and for not knowing what to do, tried to crush Michael’s skull against the ground with his hands. But when he shifted his weight and was about to knee him in the bollocks because Michael still had that expression on his face, Ed stopped in mid-movement.

“You ‘re such a pervert. Michael.” He spit out his name. Fuck. Michael was hard. Most likely from Ed. What else could it be. “You’re pathetic”, Ed whispers but finds his body react to the discovery. “Pathetic” and he isn’t sure if he’s talking to Michael or himself in that moment.

“Is that why you’re here?” Ed asks, flipping Michael onto his stomach underneath him and ramming one knee into Michael’s back.

Michael doesn’t answer but doesn’t exactly fight back either. Ed turns Michael’s face and brings his own closer to it. “Did you have to make my evening even more miserable?”

“You – did – that - - your – self.” Michael pressed out the words and braced himself for another punch, that Ed delivered quickly.

“Stop talking, dammit!” Ed shouted and got hold of Michaels tie again, pulling the long end around and using it to force Michael onto all fours, kneeling behind him.

Michael had one hand between the sling and his neck to make sure he could breathe and the other one glued to the ground so he didn’t fall over. Without thinking about it any further, Ed, whose head had cleared more than he liked, undid Michael’s trousers, pulling them down and then slapped Michael’s thighs, forcing them to spread.

There was no denying he was hard. He was aching for it, turned on by power and hate. Using the tie, he made Michael arch his back and forced two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck on them, if you don’t want me to rip you apart.” Ed hissed and Michael obliged just a bit too willingly.

Ed removed his fingers and, mercilessly, pressed them against Michael’s opening, working the clenched muscles apart until he was inside. Not so much as a whimper escaped the smaller man’s throat, which might’ve been down to the tight tie. His pressing back against Ed’s fingers, however, made Ed almost laugh and for a second he thought that the biggest punishment might be to just leave Michael gagging for it.

On the other hand, he was so hard right now that stopping was out of the question. It wasn’t like he’d get another chance to fuck anyone tonight. Or tomorrow. Fuck. It must be midnight already and everyone at the party was probably snogging someone right this minute. Andy…

He couldn’t think about Andy. Not now. Michael…Why shouldn’t it be all Michael’s fault? Ed moved his fingers a few times and soon withdrew them, only to replace them with his cock. He wasn’t going to make this easy for Michael. It wasn’t like they were making love. Michael deserved punishment and for all Ed had seen that night, he concluded he was more likely to get off on this anyway.

Once inside, Ed began moving quickly, adjusting their position with the use of the tie and hard thrusts. He didn’t care if Michael got to get off; all Ed wanted was to have his own release, which was drawing closer because the lack of preparation had left Michael almost unbearably tight.

It was done in not more than two minutes and when Ed let go of the tie and fell back onto Michael, he closed his eyes for a moment only to find that Michael had managed to get himself off too. They lay panting like that for a short while until Ed noticed Michael getting up and adjusting his clothes.

A smirk appeared on Michaels face before he turned and had the nerve to wish Ed a ‘Happy New Year’. Had he have had the energy, Ed would’ve run after him and, this time, punched him in the face. Instead he kept lying there for a while, the ground hard against his body.


End file.
